Notes of Completion
by crimsonnightfang
Summary: Melodies can bring memories and thoughts to surface easier than just attempting to think unprompted, Hyuuga knows this each time he takes a seat at that piano. Songfic based on Heart Rate #0822


Idea from yuuiootori

Based off the song Heart Rate #0822

_~Parts like this are lyrics~_

* * *

The large room lined with golden chandeliers and pillars reflected against the black glossed piano in a corner. Flickers of light bouncing off the large instrument like hundreds of small stars into the room. Most of the lights were left off, only the first set controlled by one of the three light switches lay in the on position. The remaining two closest to the door staying off as they were not needed right now.

A familiar raven slid into the seat in front of the row of keys and stared at their bright polished gleam for a moment before trailing gloved fingers over them. Finally coming to rest where he intended to begin.

Pressing the key caused a sound to echo throughout the room and bounce off fancy designed walls. Another key followed soon after and slowly picked up in pace until each sound blended together flawlessly.

_~You know, when my heart stops beating _

_I'm sure it must have fully enjoyed this world_

_I want to continue smiling by your side _

_So that I won't have any regret when the time comes~_

As each tone followed the next, thoughts melded with the tune. Each melody reflecting a thought or memory as it played out to the room. Words of a song echoing in perfect sync.

He knew that one day his life would finally end, as all life did, but it never bothered him. He did not fear the thought of dying. Even when people said those living in the darkness would never find the peace those in the light did. That was okay with him, because he would have spent his time by Ayanami.

That was what he enjoyed and as long as he could stay by his side, he had no reason not to continue smiling. After all, he was happy this way and would never regret the time they spent together. It was the most precious thing to him. It always would be, ever since that day they had met in the cold. He knew that meeting was the best thing to happen in his life.

_~As long as my heart is still beating, I want to protect you _

_That's enough of a reason for me to live _

_As we count the same tear over and over again, _

_We will understand each other a little more~_

The day they met and had become friends was the point in which protecting Ayanami was his purpose and the whole point of his life. Until that point he had no true goal let alone decided purpose other than to fight. But the day he met Ayanami. so much changed.

That man with the beautiful silver hair and gemstone eyes had not been too strong back then. Yet he was without a doubt, the purest heart Hyuuga had seen or could think of. The determination he held and the devotion to his country was something Hyuuga found himself admiring.

They didn't get along great at first and it took some time for the two to develop the close bond they now had, but it happened and the Major was glad for that. He had learned much about and from the other in the time they spent together. Years passed and he never regretted their meeting.

_~My racing heartbeats tell me _

_Of these synchronizing sounds and streaming thoughts _

_Let me promise never to leave you _

_So that you won't ever have to feel lonely~_

Each note that echoed through the room vibrated through his body. His heart seemed to beat with the sounds each key made as his entire being mocked the rhythm. The thoughts that those notes brought fit like a story into with each sound. A perfect mix of story and music.

The promise he had made spoke even within the playing. One that stood true through and beyond song. A reminder of the oath to stand by his dear Aya-tans side. The light in his life. He would always stand by the man no matter what came their way.

Two alone boys in a vast military crossed paths and now as long as they both lived, Hyuuga was certain neither would ever be truly alone again. When they felt they were, the other always managed to show up and remind the other he had someone who cared and always would.

_~You know, every minute _

_My heart shouts "I'm living" 70 times_

_But when I'm with you, it's in just a little hurry _

_And shouts "I love you" 110 times~_

Every moment he existed was dedicated to the Black Hawks leader. Whether through his drawings, thoughts, or even music. Ayanami had become everything that completed Hyuugas life. If they had not met, what would have become of the two? Hyuuga was fairly sure his life would have no purpose, seeing as it had been Ayanami who had given him one.

So of course if someone asked him why he gave everything for that person he would say "because I love him" with resoluteness. Perhaps that was the purest thing about Hyuuga, his love and devotion to Ayanami. When it came to him there was no questioning or hesitation one his part.

It simply was what it was.

_~As long as my heart is still beating, I want to protect you _

_That's enough of a reason for me to live _

_As we bring our feelings together, over and over again _

_We will understand each other a little more~_

By this point quiet words fell into place with the sounds from the instrument. Bits of Japanese could be translated if one listened carefully enough, if there had been anyone around to hear. Of course he had been sure to come at a time most would not even notice someone in this room.

Perhaps someday he would ask Ayanami to join him.

They had both been through much before and after they had come together. Many pains were soothed when he swore to protect him. Living for that reason had given him a peace that was foreign in those days that had now lived with him since. He gladly played his part as a shadow to the one he deemed his light. Through the years spent following, he had come to understand Ayanamis' sentiments and feelings on many things without said man having to blatantly speak them.

He knew his friend would likely always dwell on the death of his dear Begleiter. He also knew that Ayanami was not truly against Hyuuga calling him Aya-tan as well as much more.

As long as Ayanami would allow Hyuuga to stay by his side, he had his reason to live.

_~If there has to be a reason _

_For us to have met each other _

_Then I don't know if it's fate or not _

_But that doesn't change the fact that we're happy about it~_

In the same way the Major did not need a reason to ignore work, he did not need a reason for meeting his precious Aya-tan.

It had happened and whether it had been fated or not. All that mattered was he was happy with where he was now. A sort of happiness he had been numb to before they first met. The cold that day had echoed the chill of his own body and soul, but when that pale boy found him a warmth had begun to defrost his bones.

If fate existed, then it favored them that day. Gave them a chance they both had undoubtedly needed. Perhaps the reason they met was because they both where pulled together through similar needs? He honestly could care less.

He was happy with the turn out.

_~Until the time I can no longer be myself _

_I wonder just how many times I can still say "I love you" _

_So let me be grateful for the fact that I can be here _

_Thank you, simply for the fact that I'm alive.~_

As long as he was who he was, he would always love his Aya-tan. That was unwavering. He hoped to never lose sight of what mattered, because if that happened he would rather be killed. The day Ayanami was lost, he would likely lose himself.

He could never express how much he owed Ayanami for everything. He was only able to continue existing because of that man. The one who could alter his addictions by becoming a greater addiction and show him that fighting for the sake of something or someone was a far more worthy endeavor.

His entire life was now centered on that very person.

_~My racing heartbeats tell me _

_Of these synchronizing sounds and streaming thoughts _

_Let me promise to love you forever and ever _

_Until my heartbeat completely stops~_

As the sounds came to a stop, so did he. The small twinkle of stars dying out in the vast navy blue sky flooded through the window and played off of the sleek black piano. He quietly watched them feeling most at home in the night. He could blend with it unseen as all shadows did once the sun went to sleep. Though he felt comfort in the it, every shadow needed a light to exist. So he would always stay closer to his light than the night he matched.

Heading towards the door, he flicked out the light and exited to the halls. Path already set to the office to visit the commander. Though it was late, it was still early enough that Ayanami would still be there. No other hawks most likely, but Ayanamis working habits would have him there.

As he made his way through the fairly quiet hall, he mused that he would always love his Aya-tan. Even when he died or there was nothing left of him. He would never stop loving him.

...And not even death would change that.


End file.
